


Shower

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [30]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Link can't take a hint, M/M, Propositions, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: What happens with Rhett finally accepts Link’s invitation and joins him in his shower?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Prompted ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Shower

“I’m here,” Rhett announced when Link opened the front door. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Link asked, laughing as Rhett stepped around him and headed towards the stairs. “Were you supposed to come over tonight?”

“No, but unlike you, _I_ can take a hint,” Rhett hollered over his shoulder as he took three steps at a time and burst into Link’s bedroom. Link jogged after him feeling the beat of his heart acutely in his throat. He felt faint. _Rhett couldn’t possibly mean…_

But the bedroom was empty, and Link stopped at the door for a moment feeling disoriented. _He just came here, right?!_

“Wow. You weren’t kidding. It is pretty sweet.” Rhett’s voice drifted from the bathroom. Link let out a relieved laughter when he finally realized why Rhett was here. The pang he felt in his chest was inconsequential.

Link walked to the door and leaned against the frame, smirking. “Isn’t it?” he said. “Do you see now why I wanted you to see it?”

Rhett nodded and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Link’s jaw dropped.

“What‘re you…?” he mumbled and covered his eyes as if he’d never seen Rhett shirtless – or naked for that matter.

“You invited me to take a shower, didn’t you?” Rhett asked. His voice was low and playful. Link knew this was just a bit – a joke Rhett was playing on his expense – but Link couldn’t stop the heat that pooled into his belly at the thought of Rhett _naked_ in his house.

“You… um… You might wanna –“ Link stammered, waving his hand towards the big picture window by the bath.

“Oh, the blinds?” Rhett asked. “I thought the view was the best part?”

“Yeah, but it’s late. It’s – It’s dark and… I thought – “ Link had trouble forming words. He’d peeked between his fingers right as Rhett was pulling down his boxer briefs and caught a glimpse of deliciously jutting hipbones. He immediately imagined licking along one, biting and kissing, until he landed somewhere between them and could press his lips onto…

_No! Stop!_

“I’m fine,” Rhett said. “I’m not gonna take a bath. Besides, I thought you were a blinds-open-kinda-guy?” 

Link’s heart missed a beat. He had to fight hard to quell the dizziness.

“Well, yeah, but I’m not the one showering!” he said with a sputtering laugh. “…am I?” he added. It came out of him like an afterthought, but if he was honest with himself, it was a wish. He wanted nothing more than to strip into his birthday suit and press against Rhett’s bare skin under flowing warm water. 

“I might need help… Might need you to show me how everything works,” Rhett said, and the way his voice quivered made Link drop his hand from his face. His eyes fluttered open.

Rhett was standing a few feet from him with his full 6’7’ frame unclothed and utterly magnificent. His arms hung loosely at his sides; he wasn’t trying to cover anything. Link’s gaze rose from Rhett’s toes, skirted his crotch – only barely noticing that he was sporting a semi – and climbed over his bare chest to his face. Rhett was biting his lip and stared at Link with dark and glossy eyes. Link swallowed hard.

“Rhett…” Link’s voice trembled. The world seemed to be tilting sideways. He was glad of the doorframe. Without it, he’d probably already be on the floor.

With one long step, Rhett closed the gap between them. They stood so close that Link had to lift his chin to look at him in the eyes. Rhett leaned down, and Link felt his nose brushing against his ear.

“Still can’t take a hint, I gather?” Rhett whispered. His breath was hot against Link’s already heated skin, and Link felt like squirming. He was hard, throbbing, in his pants and ready to either run screaming or clung to Rhett and kiss him senseless. 

Searching fingers slipped under the hem of Link’s t-shirt and made him draw in a sharp breath.

“Do you need me to spell it out for you?” Rhett asked.

“Yes, please,” Link gasped as the wandering hands started to unbutton his jeans. Rhett’s lips pressed onto his neck at the same time as his fingers slipped inside Link’s underwear. 

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Rhett groaned as his fingers wrapped around Link’s length.

It was too much. Link’s knees finally gave out. Thankfully, Rhett was one step ahead with an arm that was suddenly firmly wrapped around Link’s waist.

Rhett tongued his way back up to Link’s ear and gently sucked his earlobe between his teeth for a teasing nibble before whispering:

“How much more would you love that shower if I begged you to fuck me in it?”


End file.
